Collections of Us
by FlameofSwords
Summary: [Drabble collection] From out doubts to our joy. From little theories we had to the very painful truth. This is who all us chosen and our partners are. 5) Absent notes were always something Ken's teacher was able to understand. The one from his former pupil, however, broke that.
1. That Encounter

**Trying to catch up with my bingo prompts, and considering how many there are, I'm just going to put them in a collection (unless they fit a collection I already have). Well, this is also for the Mega Prompts, where I must write a drabble under 100 words.**

* * *

He first met Ryouma in an ally. And the last time he saw him – well, during the time when the hunt had a meaning – was when he was frail and so desperately trying to atone for what he did.

Maybe Taiki should've paid more attention to those glowing green eyes. Maybe they would've been a clue. Or maybe he should've paid more attention to what was being said in the ally. Then they probably would've figured something out…

But Tagiruu already defeated Quartzmon, so there really wasn't any need to worry anymore.


	2. Rebel no more

**More flash bingo prompts. And this time I had the same number in a row. Goody gumdrops...  
**

* * *

_"My need has frayed with time; you said it would./It has; I can walk again" Vikram Seth_

She didn't need to be a rebel anymore. There wasn't any point, anyways.

The Digital World taught her that, and she learned from it.

Biyomon taught her to embrace her love, by saying she did fit love…even if she denied it. Love really wasn't her thing at that time. She hated her mother back then. Well, hated that girly part of her mother. That was why she rebelled, wasn't it?

But there wasn't any need. Well, not now anyways. She was a bit more girly.

Yet, there was that hairclip that was still lying on her desk…


	3. Pushing it Away

**I got the same prompt twice in a row... geez.**

* * *

_"My need has frayed with time; you said it would./It has; I can walk again" Vikram Seth_

He could see it perfectly, everything he has possibly done. From those days at school where someone tried to talk to him and he snapped at them to the times where he'd simply stay out of everyone's way.

They felt odd now, like they weren't his. But they were. It was exactly him, down from the attitude to the style of his hair, acting everything out. And yet, it felt like it belong to the monster in front of him. The one that forced him to remember.

_Why do I continuously do this? _

He couldn't remember the reason, but it was still prominent. Every day, as his mind depicted, he would continue to push people away, walking closer to loneliness each time.

_Was there even a point? _


	4. Feelings of Subjects

**Not exactly one single Digimon, but a collection of the ones Ken had under his control.**

* * *

To be fair, they never thought that the Kaiser would end up like this – they simply thought he was just going to help them achieve strength like he promised.

But now that they looked at the mess of Digimon parts scattered on that creature's body… was that just his plan in the beginning? To use them for a creature that certainly wasn't any brand of Digimon they have seen… and it definitely isn't human – that was a definite.

Was this really the goal of the Kaiser when he took them in? And did they just fail to meet his standards?


	5. Unbelievable

He looked at the note on his desk. Stared at it until he felt like it was going to become purple. But it never did. Maybe his face did, but the paper didn't. Though, if his face did turn purple that would've meant he died.

And this wasn't enough to kill him. But it was just about the oddest thing he's ever seen…and his once star pupil expected him to take this as a note of absence.

He looked back at Ken, his face almost emotionless. Ken knew, he knew the reaction he was going to get. But that didn't make him a genius. That just made him a mind reader.

But still, the note was in his hands and Ken was standing there, expecting him to respond.

Yet, how does one respond to a note like this?

_Just make sense of it...slowly. That's how you handle things like this._

The first sentence…Emperor of a digital world. No, it said _the _digital world. The computer world? Perhaps he was playing too many video games. There was no way there was even a world inside the computer. It was just a lot of pixels and numbers. That was it.

Next sentence. _'I took it too far and started abusing the Digimon.'_

Okay, what? What kind of game allows you to abuse creatures…and what were Digimon anyways? Must be some kind of monster in the game…perhaps it was an interactive game with pets, and Ken liked to pretend he was a king or something and made hard laws and such. That was understandable.

_A group of kids…my friends now…tried to stop me, but I didn't want to lose my rule. So I went to live in the Digital World permanently and stayed there until they saved me._

And the paper was on the table now. It just made no sense. The last part, stayed home due to trauma, made a lot of sense. It was normal: sometimes things just happen. But this first part, it just seems like it was some kind of imaginary world he created…perhaps in a coma? But then why would he be called missing?

Either way, he just had to tell him. It made no sense.


End file.
